Knots
by GRACE5
Summary: TIVA. Post Jack Knife


~Before Jackknife~

"'the hell?" Tony groaned as he heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table. He yelped as he sat up in his chair and his back screamed as his naked skin pulled from the leather chair. "Wha'you want?"

"We have a scene." McGee stated simply.

"Don't care." Tony mumbled as he ran his hand over his face and scanned the room for his boxers.

"Gibbs wants you and Ziva here." McGee yawned. "I'm going to call her next."

"I'll take care of Ziva." Tony growled as he stood from the chair and headed towards his bedroom where a soft snore was coming from. "Text me the address."

"Okay." McGee said as he hung up the phone and left Tony to deal with Ziva.

"Hey." Tony said as he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Not now, Tony." She moaned as she turned in his arms and nuzzled his scratchy neck.

"You left me sleeping in the chair." He complained as he stroked her dark locks.

"It is not my fault." She defended as she lightly ran her nails up and down his back causing him to shiver. "You snapped at me when I woke you up to tell you to move to the bed."

"I don't remember that." Tony yawned as he rubbed the warm skin of her hips. "But I love that chair."

"It is not good for you." She said into his chest as she tangled her legs with his. "It hurts your back more than it helps it."

"But the cup holder is awesome." Tony defended with a devilish smirk, now fully awake and pressing against her stomach.

"Is that what woke you up?" she asked against his lips as he kissed her and she grinded their hips.

"McGee called." Tony said as he rolled her on her back.

"And so you came to me?" She teased and he grinned.

"Mmhmm." Tony said as he kissed down her jaw and neck then across her collarbone. "McGee just doesn't do it for me like you do."

"You are sick." Ziva giggled.

"Part of my charm." He said before he pressed his lips to hers. "My charm is also how we ended up in my chair all night."

"You were there all night." She laughed. "I enjoyed your king size bed all to myself."

"Sleep well?" Tony whispered against her ear as he made her his for the third time that night.

"Not as good as when you are here." She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Next to me."

~After Jackknife~

"Hey." Tony said as he opened his front door and saw his partner on the other side.

"Hi." Ziva said with the hint of a smile.

"Did you need something?" Tony asked as he watched her curiously.

"I thought maybe I could help you." She said taking a step closer to him. She smiled as she took in his attire, just pajama bottoms. "With your knots."

"I'm not one to turn down a massage." Tony smirked as he stepped aside slightly. She slid past him, intentionally brushing her body against his. "Bedroom?"

"Of course." She laughed as they walked towards his room. "Unless you want to sleep in your precious chair again."

"I don't." Tony said seriously as he turned and stopped in front of her. She looked at him taken aback by the intensity in his eyes.

"Okay." She breathed out as she ran her finger down the center of his chest and abdomen, giving him the chills. "Lay on your stomach."

"Okay." Tony said as he cupped her jaw and kissed her slowly and sweetly, her teeth nibbled at his lower lip and he opened his mouth and met her tongue as he threaded his hands in her hair. "Stomach?"

"Stomach." She confirmed as she watched him pull the comforter back and lay on his stomach, his head turned towards her, watching her.

"Are you wearing that to bed?" he questioned softly.

"Do you want me to change, to stay over?" she questioned as she toyed with the hem of her top.

"Of course." Tony said and watched as she stripped slowly down to her panties and pulled on his light blue oxford that he had only taken off hours ago. He groaned as she straddled just above his ass.

"Your shoulders are ridiculous." Ziva commented as she slowly worked on his muscles trying to relax them. "Relax, Tony." She whispered against his ear as she leant over his body then placed several kisses to the back of his neck.

"That doesn't exactly relax me." Tony moaned as her hands massaged his neck. "God." He moaned as she continued to turn him into putty with her simple touch.

"Looser?" she asked as she moved her hands to his mid back and relaxed them with her simple ministrations.

"hmm." Tony sighed with a yawn as she got out of the bed and left the room. "Ziva, where are you going?" he asked as he quickly got out of bed to follow her.

"Just locking down." Ziva said as she locked his front door and turned the T.V. and all the lights off. "What?" she asked as she stood in front of him and ran her hands up and down his sides. "Where did you think I was going?"

"Thought maybe you had other plans." He said as he took her hand and led her back to his bed, switching the light off on the way.

"I don't." she said as he lay on his stomach again and she lay on her side stroking the hair on the side of his head and tracing his sideburns. "What other plans do you think I have?"

"Plans with Werth." Tony whispered as he buried his face in the pillow.

"Tony, look at me." Ziva said as she rested her hand on the back on his neck and scooted as close to him as possible.

"What?" He said into the pillow and when she didn't respond he turned and looked at her.

"Damon and I are just friends." Ziva said as she rested her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his closed eyelid.

"You admitted to have feelings for him."

"Years ago." Ziva laughed as she patted his cheek but he still stared up at her unamused. "What is bothering you?"

"I'm fine." Tony said as he pushed himself off the bed and kissed her quickly then lay back down and turned his head away from her.

"Okay." Ziva said as she slowly got out of his bed and started to redress.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as he sat up. "You said you were going to stay."

"But you are fine." Ziva said as she picked her jeans off the floor. "You understand you could have died today, yes?"

"What?" Tony exclaimed as he threw the covers off of him and took her jeans from her and threw them across the room and re-buttoned his shirt on her. "You, you think that's what bothering me?" He growled as he scooped her over his shoulder and dropped her on his bed. "I couldn't give a shit about that flat tire."

"The van could have rolled over and you an McGee could have been killed!" Ziva said as he pulled the covers back over them.

"You coulda been decapitated by a tractor trailer!" Tony hissed. "With your new boyfriend!"

"New boyfriend?" Ziva questioned as she flipped him off her onto his back and straddled his chest. "You are such a jerk."

"How does that make me a jerk?" Tony glared as she held his shoulders down so he couldn't sit up.

"Why does Damon being back for a day bother you so much?" she seethed.

"Because you're supposed to be with me!" Tony yelled then took advantage of her shock and flipped her on her back. "I couldn't live with out you for a reason, you're supposed to want to be with me now!"

"And what reason is that?" Ziva challenged.

"Because I fucking love you." Tony growled as he rolled off her and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed and placed his face in his hands.

"Tony." Ziva said as she wrapped her arms around his middle and lay on her head between his shoulder blades.

"It's not supposed to be like this." Tony said enjoying the feeling of her breath against his back.

"What is it supposed to be like?" Ziva questioned as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I pretty sure I shouldn't drop the f bomb when I say that." Tony laughed sarcastically. She didn't exactly know what the f bomb was, but was able to figure it out.

"You did not mean to say that." Ziva said as she felt him tense. "But that's how I know you meant it."

"Oh, good." Tony attempted to joke.

"I love you too." She whispered against his back before tenderly kissing it. "And I thought I was with you."

"You never said anything." Tony said as turned to look at her.

"You never said anything." Ziva retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Fine." Tony said as he laid her back against the pillows. "I'm saying something now."

"What are you saying, Tony?" she whispered against his lips as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"I'm committed to you." Tony said as he kissed her softly. "and only you."

"There's only you." Ziva smiled as she nipped at his lower lip. "No one else."


End file.
